


Playtime

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: They know how to have fun





	Playtime

She has literally no excuses.

She’d  _known_  how Emily would react. She had. She did it anyway.

And now she was paying the consequences.

“Ashley.” Emily’s voice is terrifyingly cold, yet  _so damn hot_   “When I tell you  _not_  to do something” her long nails trail down Ash’s bare back, leaving red marks “I expect  _obedience_!” her hand suddenly rises and lands on Ash’s butt with strength.

She gasps, wiggles, pulls on the handcuffs- it’s useless. She’s tied like a piece of meat, entirely at Em’s mercy.

“Do you understand?”

She doesn’t answer. Em is too impressive to face directly. Silence, however, is an effective way to resist.

She gasps again when Emily spanks her again.

“You’re such a naughty pet.” a single finger runs on Ash’s slit, and her whole body shudders. “And so wet. You like it, don’t you? You’re such a whore.”

“No…” she manages to whispers. Flat lie cut short by Emily’s hand landing hard on her ass. 

“I did  _not_  train a liar. Mike?”

That last name rises confusion in Ashley’s mind. Em had punished her before, but never had he intervened. What will Em have him do?

She gets the answer soon enough.

Thin hands raise her chin, pry her mouth open.

“Mike.” it’s  _that_  tone, the tone you don’t refuse anything to. “You’re going to  _fuck_  that slut’s face, you got me?”

Ash’s face turns crimson. The very idea makes her squeal. When Mike’s cock pushes past her lips, she can’t remember feeling so humiliated before in her life.

_God_  she loves it.

His thrusts are slow, at first - Emily lets out a warning growl. So he picks up his pace- and if at first he seemed hesitant, soon enough his hands are pulling her hair and his hips rolling.

She swallows hard once he empties himself, panting. The heat between her legs is now  _painfully_  uncomfortable.

“Em… Please…”

Emily only scoffs, pulling her head back.

“Oh,  _now_  you beg?” her gaze is fire. “You’d do anything to get off at this point, wouldn’t you?”

Her earlier, however slight, bravado is gone. She’s reduced to a simple nod, because it’s  _true_. She’d do anything to have someone  _touch her_.

Em shakes her head.

“What a shame, the others are away… We could have taken good care of you all together. Fuck every single one of your tight holes until you can’t even  _think_ straight anymore.”

Fuck. Fuck. Now  _she’s_ thinking about it. Being passed around and fucked by all seven of them like their own personal toy…

The idea  _really_ shouldn’t appeal her that much.

It does anyway.

“Em… Please…” 

Emily shoves her on the side, smiling deviously.

“Oh, not yet Ash. It would be too easy. Sit back,” her hand extend to grasp Mike’s cock, who breathes sharply “And  _watch_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> GOD THIS IS SO FUCKING EMBARASSING  
> MY WRITING GOT BETTER I SWEAR


End file.
